An important aim of the ongoing research in flexible polymer films is to provide a high-strength, transparent, sterilizable, disposable, leak-free, inert packaging for pharmaceutical and biological fluids. A further aim of ongoing research is to provide flexible polymer film that is sealable using radio frequency (RF).
Desired attributes of polymer films used in the fabrication of flexible disposable containers for pharmaceutical purposes include: ability to seal using RF; clarity; flexibility; endurance, toughness; puncture resistance; non-tackiness; antistatic; chemical inertness; gas barrier; resistance to change during gamma (γ) sterilization. Additionally, flexible thermoplastic-elastomeric barrier film used to form disposable containers for packaging of pharmaceutical raw materials and pharmaceutical products should be essentially free of leachable and extractable material to avoid contamination of the stored material and essentially free of any animal derived materials to avoid concerns with respect to transmissible spongiform encephalopathies (TSEs).
While there are flexible polymer films available for storing pharmaceutical and biological products, there is a need for a flexible film that is RF weldable and not costly to produce.